Whatever Happened to SallyAnne Perks?
by RickTommy
Summary: The story as to what happened to Sally-Anne Perks. Originally written by my teacher.
1. Introduction

From Philosopher's Stone: "There weren't many people left now. 'Moon'... 'Nott'... 'Parkinson'... then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil'... then 'Perks, Sally-Anne'... and finally... 'Potter, Harry!'"

From Order of the Phoenix: "Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called: 'Parkinson, Pansy - Patil, Padma - Patil, Parvati - Potter, Harry.'"

WHAT HAPPENED TO SALLY-ANNE PERKS?

She started Hogwarts the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

She was on the class roll, just before Harry, and was often put into a group with him for class work. However, she disappeared after the first couple of years. This was to become a mystery. Until now...

Be prepared for the explanation as to what happened to Sally-Anne Perks.


	2. The Early Years

Sally-Anne is an only child. Her father passed away when she was 2 years old. Her mother had a lot of trouble after this; she was very delicate. Sally-Anne and her mother moved in with her grandmother. Sally-Anne's grandmother lived close to the Weasleys and Sally-Anne often played with Ginny when she was little, however, Sally-Anne was scared of the older boys, Ron and his brothers, as they were very rowdy. Sally-Anne's mother was a witch, but as she suffered from nervous trouble, she never did much witchcraft. Sally-Anne's grandmother was a witch also, but not a very good one. She could do very little spells and dropped out of Hogwarts after her second year. Grandmother did most of the parenting during Sally-Anne's early years as her father's early demise had unsettled an already fragile mother.


	3. Off to Hogwarts

Sally-Anne commenced at Hogwarts the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had a crush on Harry, as did most of the girls in his year level. He was a celebrity, after all! As Sally-Anne was next to Harry on the roll, she was often with him in class groups and worked together at times. She was pretty shy and never said much to Harry on these occasions. She used to watch in awe as Harry, Ron and Hermione had all sorts of exciting and dangerous adventures. She also liked to play Quidditch, but as her broom was an older model, and her family didn't have much money, she never made the team.

She was a bit jealous when Ginny got onto the team with Harry.


	4. The Sickness and the Leaving

Sally-Anne says farewell to Hogwarts after her first two years as her grandmother has become ill and her own nervy mother cannot cope. Sally-Anne misses a whole scole year caring for Granny; when Granny passes away, she can return to school. She is now a year level behind Harry. She stays in the background from here on. She plays a small part in the resistance movement, when Harry teaches the other students Defence Against the Dark Arts to help prepare them for Voldemort's return.


	5. The Return

Apart from participating in the secret Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, Sally-Anne is pretty much in the background. She does have a few conversations with Ginny, but Ginny is involved with the heroes and gets a bit snobby after the first couple of adventures involving her. Sally-Anne is involved in the Battle of Hogwarts and is wounded. She loses her right hand - and her wand - when it is blown off by an attacking spell.


	6. The Sad Return Home

After the battle, Sally-Anne went home to her sad mother. Without her hand and her wand, she became a recluse. Sally-Anne and her mother never left the house and had groceries delivered twice a week from the witches' grocery store. Sally-Anne became untidy and her mother started drinking. She often wondered what had become of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She Googled them one day and found out that Harry had married Ginny, and Ron and Hermione got married. She felt a little better after that, because, well, she did help defeat Voldemort and had been injured during the battle. She wondered about compensation and made enquiries to the wizard council.

The council gave her a new wand and regrew her hand with magic. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this sooner.

She got a job in a Hallowe'en store and looked after her mother. She did meet a wizard when she was thirty-four years old, and they married. She never had children.

That was the story of Sally-Anne Perks.


End file.
